


Two of a Kind

by houseofmysteries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Codependency, Eccomiah, F/M, Jeremiah has weird ways of showing love, Unhealthy Relationships, Use of chemical gas, madlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofmysteries/pseuds/houseofmysteries
Summary: Jeremiah is worried about Ecco and wants to to ensure her happiness and devotion. Therefore, he gives her a gift that will help her.Takes place after the end of Season 4, during the early days of No Man’s Land (before Day 151).





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly without much editing, I wanted to post it before Season 5 starts. Enjoy! :)

After the destruction of Gotham’s bridges, Jeremiah had claimed his place in legend, sitting atop all other’s who had failed to conquer Gotham. With the aid of Ra's al Ghul’s divine abilities, Jeremiah knew that the approval of gods were on his side and no lowly being could stop him. He was at his zenith. Though being in the approval of gods did not always have its good side, as he was still exposed to the pain, loneliness, and hardships of life. The bullet that had hit him in his shoulder proved that, but it was healing under the diligence and care of his dear Ecco.

He worried about Ecco, she joined him as a willing partner in taking over Gotham. Two of a kind, both Jeremiah and Ecco were, she would probably follow Jeremiah into hell. He had transformed through Jerome’s spray, though unsuccessful if it was suppose to drive him irrationally mad, he concluded. It did aid Jeremiah in facing his own fears and he payed a price to achieve his final victory over Jerome.

Jeremiah had acquired a new following, one that would not betray him like the other fickle group he incinerated. The other group were Jerome’s former cohorts, they were unruly, lacked order, and lived for their own desires. These new followers of his gave up their individuality, the mistake that he corrected and provide their services for Jeremiah’s own benefit.

A guard came up, dressed in black with a mask on his face. “Sir, we have secured the premises and the kitchen workers are doing as you requested.” The follower handed him a small wrapped box.

Jeremiah takes the box with a chuckle, as he puts the box up to his ear and taps it with his finger. “The gift that I request from my associate,” he says, as he continues to chuckle maniacally, ignoring the follower leaving the room. “This will be perfect for my dear Ecco.”

Jeremiah laughs quietly to himself, he holds the box in his hand, a gift in purple wrapping with a green ribbon. He places it on the table in the room, with a tall lit candle in the middle and a couple of roses in a small vase. Nothing elaborate, unfortunately. He was very displeased at the owners he and Ecco had locked up in the cellar. The wine in their cellar was lacking; he could only procure a decent French vintage, he at least expected to find various bottles of prized Italian Chianti and French Champagne. He expressed his displeasure by shooting the owner in the arm before locking him in with his wife.

The only members of the original household staff that he did not kill are two kitchen workers, which were only kept alive for their ability to cook. Jeremiah grew tired of threats, but they worked on the simple minded idiots that knew of his destruction and learnt by example. He asked the kitchen workers to prepare a small dinner, which was being placed on the table by a nervous women, he glares at her when she looks up at him.

“Leave,” he snarls at her, causing her to jump. “I don’t care where you go, also tell your other co-worker to leave as well or else.”

The woman nods, she is nearly in tears, but she does not stop nodding even when she hastily exits the room.

“Darlin’, that’s no way to address the help.” Ecco says to Jeremiah when she enters the room, her voice in a sing-song tone.

Jeremiah gives Ecco a pleasant grin when he sees her and he gestures to the table with a flourish. “I didn’t want any disturbance tonight,” he explains with a smile, extending his hand to her, she grasps it as he guides her to her chair. “I think a reward is in order for your hard work, my dear.”

Ecco sits down as Jeremiah open up the wine and pours their glasses, she waits for him to finish before saying anything. When Jeremiah takes his seat, she lightly tugs on the green ribbon of the wrapped gift.

“I wonder what this is?” She teases, but does not take the gift.

“That will be revealed in a bit, but first eat,” Jeremiah answers, playfully tapping her hand that is touches the ribbon.

Ecco takes a couple of bites of the steak that was prepared and notices the elaborateness of the meal. She is touched at Jeremiah’s careful preparation, but figures something is up as an elaborate meal was not necessary. She noticed Jeremiah’s secretive behaviour all day and Ecco knows him well, he only behaved that way when he was extremely paranoid. Having a romantic dinner would not be the cause of his paranoia. Ecco takes a drink of wine and notices Jeremiah looking at her with a predatory look in his eye.

“You’re staring,” Ecco states, with a smile at the edge of her lips. “Is there something you want?”

Jeremiah laughs, taking her hand into his, gently caressing with his thumb. “I could not have done all this without you, it is because of you I truly have a perfect example of devotion.” Jeremiah speaks in a serious tone, letting go of his manic persona temporally. “Everyone around me are idiots and they fail to see my vision. Jerome’s followers could not and I doubt even these idiots can fully comprehend it, one day they might try to stab me in the back with their fickleness.”

He takes his other hand and touches her face, Ecco does not say anything as she knows it is best not to interrupt Jeremiah when he is being honest in his feelings. Jeremiah gets up quickly to move closer to her, putting his hand on the back of her chair. He leans forward to kiss her fully and desperately on her lips, his hand clenches the side of her face.

“You, my dear, you can see what I see,” he continues after ending the kiss, the smile returns to his face, slowly with his manic personality. He takes his hand away from the back of her chair, standing straight, as he takes the gift off the table and hands it to her as an offering. “I want to give you a gift, a token of my gratitude and of my personal affection.”

Ecco takes the gift with an inquiring look and pulls on the green ribbon untying it, the purple wrapping is unwrapped to reveal a red box. She smiles as she opens it, Jeremiah watches in anticipation, when the lid is opened a purple spay hits her face. Ecco coughs and drops the box in panic.

“Why?” She coughs, gasping for breath. “What have you done, Jeremiah?”

Jeremiah is at her side when she falls out of her chair and he catches her, holding her in his arms. He kneels on the ground and steadies her as she struggles for breath, looking at him in astonishment.

“It’s okay my dear,” Jeremiah says calmly, despite the situation. “I know you are devoted to me and I know what you are capable of, but I am afraid of losing you.”

“No, Jeremiah, I would never betray you!” Ecco attempts to reason with him, but is she unable to fight against the gas pulling her in.

“Let it happen,” Jeremiah whispers against her ear with a grin, affectionately running his hand through her hair that he loosens from being done up. “It is not betrayal I am afraid of. You may be capable of revealing your hidden nature, but I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want you to hate me for making you suffer through a slow transition. Therefore, I am doing this to help you, to make it easier for you to transition like I did.”

Ecco struggles in his grasp, as she clutches his jacket. She is losing herself, everything around her is spinning and she is seeing stars. Jeremiah’s voice is almost static, as if his voice is being delivered to her via a radio receiver.

“The gas won’t change your appearance like me.” Jeremiah explains, Ecco convulses in his arms, but he does nothing other then holds her, waiting. “It’s okay, my dear. Soon, your eyes will be opened, this gas will only help free what is already there. What I have always seen in you.”

Ecco’s eyes close, her body falls limp in Jeremiah’s arms. “This is all for you,” he whispers softly, smiling as he lifts her up in his arms. He hums a tune as he carries her across the room, and gently places her on the couch, allowing her to rest comfortably.

He walks over to the stereo system, where there is a record player, he studies the collection of vinyls with precision, looking for the perfect record. Finally he finds one that meets with his approval as he puts it on, an orchestra piece for a Waltz. Jeremiah starts humming to the tune, until he hears a groan from the couch. He walks quickly over to the couch where Ecco is waking up, her eyes slowly open and Jeremiah watches her in careful anticipation.

“How do you feel, Ecco?” He asks her, his face does not reveal any emotion, but his eyes are staring intently. Even though Jeremiah has the look of calm, he was cracking at the edges, holding on to the broken pieces of his sanity which was slipping every minute.

Ecco sits up, her hair loose and in disarray, Jeremiah quickly gives her hair ties back to her, as he kept them on him after he took them out of her hair. She giggles a bit as she takes the hair ties, her eyes are clouded and dazed, almost drugged. Ecco ties her hair up, but without the precision she usually had, they were tied in two buns with hair sticking out, instead of tightly held together.

“I feel exhilarated,” Ecco replies breathlessly, she continues to giggle as she stands up, losing her footing slightly. “A bit unbalanced, but I do so love your surprises, puddin’.”

Jeremiah gives a wide grin, feeling accomplished in his endeavour to help Ecco transform. He was finally able to show his feelings for her and she was his, never to leave him, always at his side. Jeremiah moves a few steps away from her to the middle of the room, with the record still playing, he holds his hand out for her to take.

Ecco laughs and quickly moves towards him, taking his hand in hers, as he pulls her in for a Waltz.

“What are we going to do with the couple in the basement, puddin’?” Ecco inquires as they dance.

“Well, we could hold them for ransom, they are share holders of Wayne Enterprises.” Jeremiah says casually and laughs lightly. He draws her closer to him in their dance.

“I thought we were going to have some fun building a city?” Ecco says with a frown on her face, indicating disapproval at his suggestion. She brushes her hand gently against his shoulder, Ecco looks at him playfully, as she moves her hand to his chest and slowly back up to his shoulder where her hand originally was.

“Just joking, dear.” Jeremiah replies, his voice low and menacing, his eyes staring at her intensely. “This place is terrible, awful selection of alcohol and music from what I could see.”

He twirls Ecco, drawing her back into his arms and into a dip. “Let’s kill them!” He whispers as he chuckles uncontrollably.

“Oh, puddin’!” Ecco exclaims, excited by the dance and at the prospect of violence.

Together they smile and laugh as they continue to dance; lost in a world of their own creation, both of their sanities slipping away.


End file.
